


The Nøkken and the Huntress.

by CoryMeadows19



Category: Unforgiving: A Northern Hymn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, F/M, Norse, Norway (Country)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryMeadows19/pseuds/CoryMeadows19
Summary: This is an AU to the game Unforgiving a Northern Hymn as well an AU to the indirect sequel Apsulov.It’s about the Nøkken who falls in love with a human hunter named Eføy.(Warning: is kind of cringe.)





	1. Chapter 1

What am I you may ask?

Well, in the most simple of terms I'm a Nix or Neck. That means I'm apart of a race of freshwater spirits. We all are male except for our German cousin. I live in Norway. My brothers and I are the sons of Ægir who is the Giant of the Oceans. My twin and I are the also the sons of Noräth the dark elf. 

How we came to be is a mystery to you Midgardians. Our story has barely survived the thousands of years we've been around. The ones that survive paint us as violent creatures that drown people at the moment we can. You're right. But, you've never heard the reason why I kill. You know of my twins reason but mine has never been recorded.

Now that we are acquainted; join me and you'll find why I finally snapped.


	2. How we met.

It was the dawn of the year 510 in what would eventually be called Norway in the Østmarka region. The remnants of Skadi's kiss was fading away and the blooms of Spring started to appear, animals were out from hibernation and Midgardians were out eager for the hunt of fresh game.

As usual I was lurking at the bottom of a stagnant pond I called my home. I was full of worry thinking of my fraternal twin who just a few weeks before was cast down from Asgard for his treachery. Our father disappointed in him, gave word to me by Gná that I was to no way allow Näcken to accompany me to the ocean hall. The same message was sent out to our brothers and cousins of the sweetwater. 

My thoughts were broken when I sensed vibrations run throughout the water. I looked up quickly and could see the outline of a woman. I kicked off from the silt and swam underneath the woman and pulled her out of the pond. I dragged her to an overgrown bank and I knelt beside her as she began to cough and sputter. Her red hair was plastered to her face and green cloak was sprawled out. There was a large scratch that was bleeding from her left cheek and her chest was bleeding from an unseen injury. I begin to look around and saw that there was a large dead wolf a few yards away from us. It must have attacked her as she was hunting.

Realizing she was well enough I began to slowly stand up and back away. I didn't want her to see me and potentially try to harm me. Her coughing began to cease and I quickly scrambled into my pond, as I looked above me under the murk I could see her standing with her hair framing her face. She smiled at...me? Or was it the water? An older man then rushed up to her and put a hand on her bleeding chest. He looked at the water and took his fist to his chest and did a respectful half bow. He knelt and reached out retrieving her bow and few arrows and got back up and turned the woman away as they left.

A few weeks have passed and I was sitting on a half sunken log, patiently watching and waiting for something entertaining to happen. I heard a soft knock on a tree somewhere behind me.  
I turned around and saw someone in a large dark green cloak who I assumed is the woman that I saved from drowning.  
She lowered the hood and smiled at me but still has a cautious form. I just stared at her, surprised that she wasn't averting her gaze away from my shameful body of wood roots and plants. 

Eventually she said to me: "I just came here to say thank you for saving me. After I was attacked I didn't have the energy to get myself out of the water. I'm surprised I didn't sink instantly." Still thrown off by her speaking to me I simply responded in my best Norwegian: "Don't thank me. What is your name." 

"It is Eføy. Eføy Folkevenn." 

"Folkevenn, I like that. As you already know I am Nøkken." I smiled trying my best not to be creepy. She seemed at ease and made her way towards me on the bank. She knelt an arms reach from me with a calm half smile. The still healing gash on her cheek flexed crookedly as she began to speak.  
"I never had the honor to see one of the fair folk. I'm glad you were able to meet on such odd circumstances. I'm not ashamed to admit I am a tad bit nervous to be around you like I said before I've never met something that looks human but is far from it."

I just observed her with curiosity. Here she is a woman, a Midgardian woman at that and she's speaking to me without a fear in the realm just nervousness. Talking to me as if we've known each other since time. This is one of the things I often wished my relatives and other creatures would be more like. Whenever a sibling or cousin would come by they would usually stay for a few minutes and would leave. In that time frame they would barely speak full sentences to me. Usually, they would just respond with a 'yes' or 'splendid' just to name a few things said. But with my twin, whenever he came by to oversee what was going on at the various shrines that honored him he would stay a week or more with me. I would talk to him about what Asgard looks like and about what he does up there.

I snapped out of my phase.   
"Don't be nervous the Nix are just like you and me. The only special thing is that we don't age and water breathe. Anyway how is your chest?"

"I'll keep that in mind Nøkken. My chest is alright. It's still sore but the pain is tolerable." A distant yelling could be heard. I could faintly make out "Eføy". The huntress tensed a bit and sighed. 

"I apologize that this has to be cut short. My uncle probably wants to check out my injuries. Goodbye."

"Be careful and you're welcome to visit whenever. I enjoy the company." I looked up at her as she stood up. 

"I'll try to. Farewell again." She stood up and left through the woods.


	3. Questions.

Around two weeks later I had the pleasure of meeting Eføy again. 

It was an early misty morning and I had felt brave and decided to wander around the area of my pond/swamp thing. (I know I'm so interesting). I was contently roaming from tree to tree and bush from bush watching any remainder of ice drip away from the plants and liked to look at the budding leaves and flowers. Sometimes I would pick the ice off to assist the blooms in growth.   
I could hear Brant geese flying overhead on their way to their home lake and I could hear the scurrying of small mammals in the leaves and brush. Spring is such a beautiful time for me thanks to the efforts of Freyja and Freyr. 

I turned away from an Ash tree and I could see Eføy in the distance walking from the dense forest treeline and toward me a doe slung around her back. She stopped by a tree and pulled the deer off her as well as her bow and continued her pace. As she drew more closely she noticed I was watching and smiled her scar bending to her lips. She gently flipped her hood off. Her midrib vibrant orangish-red hair was plaited to her left with light blue yarn woven in it and ended at a yarn bow that secured her hair. She was stunning. I was to focused on my thoughts to bother to meet her halfway. I broke out of my daze when she stood close to me and waved her hand in my face.  
"Nøkken, how do you feel? You look lost."   
"I'm fine I was just admiring your hair."  
She gave me a quizzical look and tilted her head. "My hair?"  
"Yes, I like the braid."  
She straightened her head and looked down. "Oh, thank you Nøkken." 

"Do you want to accompany me to my pond?" I did something dumb and offered my arm. I hoped she would understand the gesture. (I learned this from my uncle Father Rhine on how to do this mannerism. I didn't expect a person of a lower class to understand). Eføy looked at my arm and quickly caught on that I wanted her to take it. She glided her arm into mine not flinching once at my algae crested arm and we walked a distance to my watery home.   
I let go of her and sat down cross-legged in front of the water she did the same. 

"Even though this place is feared I feel most happy in it," Eføy told me. "This swamp is rumored to have been the dumping ground for murderers. The villagers I visit often speak of angry spirits that will take hold of you. Do you believe that?"  
I looked at her and debated whether I should tell her or not. Deciding not to keep her waiting for an answer I spoke up. "Well, you'd be surprised that those rumors are true. Not the angry spirit part but the disposing ground."

"You must be pulling my leg."

"I'm not Eføy, I do occasionally see guards throw the bodies in the marsh but as soon as they try to dispense a body in my pond we're going to have an issue."

"Then let's hope that never happens. Though, I suppose the bodies make excellent beita." She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back at her but I quickly ceased it. I didn't want to disgust her. To my surprise, her smile did not fade. She returned her resting face as she looked off to the rest of the foggy swamp in front of her. I'm going, to be honest with you she had the looks of a light elf or one of my half-sisters. She was stunning and as the sunrise creeped out from behind the mountains her hair glowed like honey in front of the fire. Her pale skin had a light red tint across her high cheekbones. Her scar was a light periwinkle and to me, scars amplify beauty. My glowing yellow eyes widened as I realized what I was thinking of. I focused my attention elsewhere and away from her. 

'What came over me?' I slowly nodded my head and looked down at my reflection. 'How do I look human to her?' 'How is she not afraid of me?' 'She wouldn't like me anyway.'  
I could hear Eføy sigh and I looked at her. She had a content look on her face. When she noticed me she gave me a smile and asked me something I thought was odd. "What can you tell me about yourself?"   
"Well, what do you already know?"  
She looked down slightly from thinking and looked back at me. "I know that you're a Nix and that's different from a sjöra. I know you and the other Nix were created by the lyres, hypnosis and, sweetwater god Näck." 

I chuckled a bit. She pouted, "What's so funny?"  
"Is that what you were told Eføy?"  
"The Speakers of Näck states he created you and the others."  
"Näcken, as you call Näck is my twin brother." I looked at her and her head was at full tilt, her eyes wide. 

"He's your twin! You look so different from him. Well, what the Speakers say he looks like."  
"Our father Ægir cheated on Ran with a Svarthelheimen dark elf. Ran, angry at his infidelity cursed me with this appearance. Since I was the only one that she knew of I was affected by the curse as an infant. After that my brother and I went to our mothers. She loved Näcken but despised me due to my looks. Näcken killed her when we got older when she took her abuse to far. We then traveled to Midgard where we met our other two younger brothers Fossegrimen the middle child and Strömkarlen our youngest and final sibling. I stayed here but my twin was extremely powerful and was declared a God and he was moved to Asgard despite his wishes to stay with me. The only time I ever see my other brothers and my father is when he hosts a mead party. I occasionally receive messages from my cousins and uncle but that's hardly ever. Do you want to know anything else?"

"Do you know why the Speakers claim Näcken created you?" Eføy asked me.

I flinched at her wanting to know more about him but since she's curious I decided to speak about him. "Näcken is one of the few gods that actually travel to Midgard and speaks to his worshippers directly. He told them that he is a brother to us but, told the Speakers to spread the word to the other followers that he created us so we will be protected. Sorry, there isn't a better explanation of this." 

"No need to apologize I found that kind of interesting. I guess I'm the first non-Speaker worshipper of him to know that. Thanks for teaching me."  
"You are a follower of him?" I remember asking her.  
"Yes, I'm a worshipper of Näcken. I wish I could meet him one day."  
I thought about if I should tell her about what happened to him. Though I felt I should just let her be.  
"Maybe you will one day." 

The dewy ground made a sopping sound as I situated myself and leaned back on the grasses. The sun was higher up now that the fog was fading and the dew dried in the unshaded areas. I looked over at the distant deer carcass and it looked okay. To be honest I'm not a meat expert so I didn't question Eføy about if it was still fresh.

She looked at me. "Did Ran do anything to your other brothers?"   
"Ran doesn't know about my brother Fossegrimen. She does, however, know about my youngest brother Strömkarlen and the curse she went to cast on him backfired from Näcken's intervention. You see for some weird reason us Nix are very musically talented and for us not to be able to play or sing would cause us to become really distressed. Our father pleaded with Ran to not harm Strömkarlen just because his father did something wrong. Ran decided to take away Strömkarlens powers of music instead of making him have a body of plants and roots. It would also make his urge to play insatiable even though he cannot make a sound. She thought it was less bad my twin thought otherwise. The moment she went to cast her curse Näcken took over her mind. Before Ægir pulled his son off of her he managed to affect her mind enough that the spell wasn't as powerful and when it struck him his powers had been warped. As he got older he learned that his music had eleven different variations and that each is more lethal than the next. Till this day he doesn't know when the next time his playing will be lethal to humans and other beings." I finished.

"Why doesn't he play then?"

"He has tried but, it causes him great distress and he will literally fight against the bræda if his hands are tied. The insatiable need to play part worked. Though he can stop for a few hours if his hands are distracted."

"The poor thing. What happens to those that listen?"

"We know that the eleventh variation makes humans dance till they die of exhaustion," I told Eføy. "Other times the listener will bleed from all entrances to the body and drop dead."

"Now Eføy tell me about yourself."

She looked at me and slowly nodded.   
"There isn't much to tell other than I live with my uncle in a kot near a large farming village. My parents died seven summers ago. We hunt sometimes in pairs other times we don't. My uncle enjoys fishing and trading. I'm a lover of archery and I take pride in challenging the men who chase me." 

"You harm guys that like you?"

"I only harm the ones who harass me. The ones that politely ask to get to know me better I kindly refuse. I've only had to defend myself twice. I'm in no rush to become a brúdr and I'm happy my uncle doesn't bother me about it. I'll probably have to defend my maidenhood for some years. From hitting them with a bingr to letting loose an arrow at them."

"I see, you remind me of Gná." She looked at me with eyes bright with excitement. "I don't know her but she's a close friend of Näcken. When he would visit me he would occasionally tell me about how Gná would backhand and quite literally throw those who wanted her." 

"She sounds interesting. She's the messenger Goddess, right?"

"Correct Eføy." I said as I did a slight nod.  
"Do you want to ask me anything else Nøkken?"  
"Why do you worship my brother?"  
She looked down to contemplate the question. "I do joint worship with my uncle. I play the lyre as my uncle and mother did but I'm not that skilled as they were. I felt that if I worship the creator of the lyre as well as Bragi I'll be able to surpass the skills of most musicians. I guess that's self-centered but I want to carry on my families tradition."

"I see. Hey, you might want to go back home it appears to almost be noon Eføy."

"Yes, I probably should get home. As always it's been good to speak to you. Want to meet up tomorrow?"

"I'd like that Eføy. I'll see you then."

"Sjáumst Nøkken."

She stood up and left towards her deer and bow gathered them up and left for the treeline.


	4. Where is she?

I remember being concerned. This was the first time that Eføy would be considered late. It was sunset and she still hadn't shown up and I was hoping she wasn't hurt or anything else. I just sat on a tree stump slightly swinging my feet back and forth in the water my eyes trained on the tree-line.

After a few hours of that position, my neck began to cramp up and I took that as a sign to give up interest. I looked down at my reflection for a bit and started to think. I always have been the one to be filled full of paranoia and the thought of something happening to Eføy kept flooding my thoughts and me being the emotional half built carriage I am I had to try my best to keep calm and from having a nervous breakdown. 

'Maybe she was kidnapped?'  
'She could have died in a hunt.'  
'In another territory?'  
'Sick?'

I shook my head in hope of clearing my mind but to no avail. I got up and started to pace the area around the pond and I debated if I should travel to where her house is. That is if I can find the place. I turned from the murky water and headed to the trees but then I stopped and stood there. 

'She's most likely busy. It would be best to give her a few hours tomorrow.'

The next day a arose early from my slumber and I climbed out of my pond and walked over to the same tree that Eføy had set her bow and deer under. My back was against its trunk as I slid down its rough exterior and sat down. I drew my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees as I laid my head down onto them and I began my wait. 

It was sundown and I had given up the chance that she'll stop by. By this time I was no longer resting my head and now I was leaning against the same tree boredly twirling a strand of my long black hair with my left hand and was semi-resting on my right elbow. I decided it would be best to retire to my pond and I did just that. I thought it would be better to just let her have time to herself and maybe she wasn't stopping by because she didn't want someone following her. Which I thought was odd since her uncle obviously knew about me giving his reaction to his niece being saved so him following her wasn't an issue so somebody else then? Maybe?

Each passing day I grew more concerned about how she was but I was too much of a coward to go seek her out. I debated with myself multiple times but my fear would always override how I felt. I remember once beating my head against a tree and groaning from annoyance at myself.   
Two weeks had gone by before I knew it and realizing that is what forced me to find her. I stood at the entrance of the dense forest with only Máni to guide me and took a deep breath and exhaled. I shook my head lightly and rolled my neck, "Let's do this." 

I stepped into the treeline and I didn't hesitate this time. As I walked in the direction I've seen Eføy come from I was really hoping that I wouldn't get lost or have to face the wrath of Huldra. I don't think she lived in this area but I didn't want to find out. Her scary rumpe was the last thing I needed right now. The gentle yet cooling night breeze wrapped itself around my ankles and crawled upward as I started to walk faster.

Honestly, I wish I had clothing but the feeling of it on me drives me insane so that wouldn’t have lasted much time. After walking until I was footsore I started feeling an increase in the wind. Before a gentle wisp but now it was in semi-powerful gusts. I noticed that the mountain I was walking down from was declining. As the wind picked up I realized that I was near a lake and if I remembered correctly Eføy mentioned that her uncle fishes as well as the village she lives by.  
Finally out of the trees I halted and observed my surroundings. In front of me down ways was a large lake with the mountains behind it. Máni's light reflected off the lake and mountains giving it an ominous beauty. To the west/left of me, I could see the very faint and distant torchlights from a village as well as the docks. To the east/right of me, I could see more mountains. 

I guided my head back to the phantom village and made my way down the shore to where I could hopefully find Eføy's house along the way. As I walked I kept an eye open for her house and one open for any less hospitable Midgardians. When I laid my eyes on the small longhouse I cautiously walked up the gradual incline of the hill. I lowered myself and I crept around the house to the left side of the small house and I peeked inside a hole in the wall and I searched around until I saw her. She was without her cloak and donned a simple short sleeved light blue dress and purple apron. I could only see her back but I knew it was her. She was tending to her elderly uncle who was laying in a bed with cloth wrapped around an arm and around one of his eyes. She was holding a bowl of some liquid and he was weekly leaning up to drink its contents. He laid back down and started to sputter and wheeze. She took a quick step back as she stood straight. He stopped his fit and looked up at her with sadness.  
She tilted her head and covered his forehead with her hand. He closed his eyes in silent understanding and she left him. His eye opened again he seemingly saw me as his visible eye widened. My heartbeat spiked and I drew my head back. 

I didn't hear anything so I hoped the man had thought he was imaging seeing my eyes. I did, however, hear the door open and close then I could hear a woman humming. I looked out from behind the wall and I spotted Eføy with her dress hiked up heading down the path to the lake. 

Now was my chance.


	5. Family Issues.

I saw her in the moonlight as she continued her mission toward a spot on the shore and I watched as she got down on her knees and held her head low and her shoulders up and stiff. I rose up from my spot and I quietly and slowly made my way towards her. 

I approached her right and I softly let out, "Eføy, " she looked at me with surprise and her posture relaxed. "How did you find us?" I sat down next to her and crossed my legs. I looked at her confused and curious face. "I just followed the way you usually come from. I was concerned about you so I sought you out. Please don't be mad." She was told.

Her eyes softened at my reasoning. "I would never be mad at you. You're one of the only people that have bothered to come to visit. How are you?" She turned her head towards me.

"I am fine but I am more concerned about you. Is everything alright?" I asked even though I knew the truth.   
She looked back at the lake and rested her hands on her lap and sighed. "Not counting the stress of taking care of my injured and old uncle of ill health yes I'm fine. I believe." 

"What happened to your uncle?"

"He was trying to fasten our boat to the biti at the dock and it fell on him and broke his arm and leg. That was the day I didn't return to you. Four days ago he came down with a fever and it became worse and he's not getting any better." She looked at me once again. "I fear for him Nøkken."

My yellow eyes dimmed with sorrow as I thought about what she would do if he went to Hel. 

"Don't fret about those things Eføy." 

She tilted her head and I noticed her hand slipped down her side.   
"It's kind of hard not to. He's all I have and to be a lone female in these times." She shook her head.  
"I'll have more men begging for my hand than before." She sighed while rolling her eyes. "I've been praying to Fulla and I wish I could do more but the herbs used for healing I cannot find in this area and the markets don't have them as well."

"If something happens to him I can move into this lake and you'll have me." I offered.

"Well, can you stay here now Nøkken, please? My uncle isn't getting any better and I could use someone to talk to and help me with tasks."

I put a reassuring hand on hers and leaned close to her. "I'll be there for you Eføy, I'll stay here I promise you."

The next thing I know I'm wrapped in her warm arms. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest and it made me smile as I rested my chin on her shoulder. I rubbed her back as she whispered in my ear through my hair. 

"You're a good friend Nøkken. I'm pleased you'll stay. Thank you." 

My heart sank a bit but I did not know why.

She pulled away from me and got up. "I should go back inside. Take care of yourself out here Nøkken. Goodnight."


	6. Days Here and Days Gone.

I've been staying at the depths of the lake for about two months now. We decided against telling her uncle out of fear that his weak state would get too excited so I remained a close secret. 

At day I would lay low and occasionally come out when Eføy wanted to see me. At night I would collect water for her to boil and then either clean her Uncle (who I came to realize was named Askr) with or to cook with. Other times I would accompany her for midnight walks in the forest or early morning rounds for hunting and berry picking Sometimes at day I would remain in the lake and cross my arms and rest them on a rock and lounge around. If Eføy was out in the garden I would watch her. I would catch her looking at me and she would always snap her head away. 

When she went to bathe every Loki's day she would wade into the shallows of the lake. She would still be wearing her breast band and small clothes and would have a small bar of soap with her. She would be cleaning and in the process, I would sneak up behind her and splash the water on her. She'd gasp and tackle me while laughing. I would pick her up on my shoulders and gently toss her off into a deeper part of the lake. She would float up and would huff at me and cross her arms as she reached that less deep portion. I would laugh at her and she would ask me to leave so she could be in peace sometimes followed by a soap bar throw. If I wasn't doing those things to her I would swim around her while blowing bubbles underwater. I could hear her distorted chuckling followed by a smack to the water. I would poke my head out and through the thick long strands in my face, I could see her amusement. 

After she finished cleaning herself and her bedridden Uncle Askr she would always go outside and sit on a stump on the hill and began to brush her hair. Usually, she'd let me brush her hair if she was up to it. I would take my time feeling her damp hair in my hands and gently stroked the ginger locks. She would hum occasionally with contentment and would talk to me about how the weather was or about animals that she sees. Or she would play her lyre or fletch arrows. When her Uncle Askr wasn't doing so well she would confide in me.

This week was different though. Askr had gotten way worse over the span of these few days. His condition was to the point where he couldn't even keep food or water down and wasn't even able to lean himself upward anymore. The only nourishment he received was from hrogn and that was barely staying down. Eføy had been neglecting herself to help him. Her hair once almost glowing was now a dull orange and was swept up into a messy tail. She had been wearing the same clothes for days and her dress was stained and disheveled. Sweat beaded her forehead at all hours.

Today she was finally able to make Askr comfortable enough and he seemed to be alright. 

It was early night and Eføy had changed finally into a white gown and was crouched down cleaning her face and hands while I sat beside her on the shore. I could softly hear her sniffling as she got up and a made my way to her. I settled my hands to rest on her shoulders. She kept her head down as she turned to face me. A removed one hand and lifted her chin up to look at me her eyes were red and almost on the verge of tears. I embraced her and she held tight to me for a short while and pulled away from me. 

"I need to rest. Goodnight." Her arms left mine and she headed up the hill.

I turned towards the lake and watched the moonlight off the rippling water. I sighed heavily and cried. I came to realize that I loved her over the span of the time I've known her. It was silly to love someone this soon but my heart and mind were sure about my feelings. If things weren't so bad I would tell her how I felt. Even then I was positive she wouldn't share the same feelings. I sat down and let the tears flow. 

I don't know how long it was but I remember laying down on the shore and I just watched the stars. Exhausted and out of breath from my crying fit I decided to sleep there. My eyes felt heavy and darkness consumed me.

The next thing I knew I heard Eføy screaming. I bolted upright and quickly got up and ran to the staggering and crying woman.

Eføy was frantic and hyperventilating as she held on to me. Her weight leaned into me and I did a slow fall with her. I held her close to me as she tightly gripped onto my arms and would most likely leave bruises.

"He's gone he's gone! I heard him making a terrible sound and I ran to his side but he was already dead!" She started gasping more and moved her arms around my neck and I pressed herself closer to me. I wanted to tell her I'm sorry but I knew that would just make it worse. I held onto her until she calmed down after what seemed like hours. She unwinds her arms from me and put them against my chest. 

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm pathetic. I am supposed to be strong and here I am sobbing like an old widow. It's just that I care so much about him and I came to late to help him." She leaned into my chest.

"Don't say that Eføy, please don't say that. You didn't know this was going to happen." 

I gently moved her away from me and I cupped her face in my hands. 

"You are not weak for crying. In fact, you are stronger than you think. You put his needs before your own and kept a brave face the whole time. Never apologize for breaking down. It shows you're a human."

She looked at me and fell against my chest again. I laid her down with me and I rubbed her back and head as she cried silently. She was still crying and asked me: "Can you help me with him. Please?" 

"Of course."

I helped the poor trembling thing up and we walked together to the house. She choked slightly at the sight of her passed uncle illuminated in the moonlight. His mouth was open and his neck veins bulged out from his tilted back head. He looked like a druagr before it swelled and rose from the burial mound. 

I could feel Eføy rest her forehead against my left bicep. I looked down at her and held one of her hands. She looked up at me with swollen eyes. "What do you want me to help you with?" I asked her. 

"Can you lay his blanket on the floor, please Nøkken?"

"Yes."

She pulled away from me and went to fetch something. I stood and watched her search around for something. I turned towards Askr and looked at the ground as a walked to him and pulled his woolen blanket off his body and laid it on the ground. I felt like what I did was wrong and the feeling made me uncomfortable. I was still looking at the ground as a heard Eføy return to my side. She rested her hand on my shoulder. "Can you help me lift him." I looked at her and nodded. I lifted him from under his shoulders while she got his ankles. We lifted him and placed him on the cover. 

She knelt at his feet and I stepped back and watched her with concern. She wrapped the blanket around him and she picked up a crude needle and thread and began to sew up the fabric. Soon enough he was sewn inside and Eføy stood up. We didn't need to speak to know what was next. We lifted him up and made our way outside and set him down at the edge of the forest. Eføy left towards the garden and came back with a shovel and a bingr full of rocks from the small field. She started to dig a hole and after a few hours with my assistance, there was a deep body-sized hole in the ground. Late at night, we lowered him to the ground. Eføy left back to the house and when she came out she was holding some of his assumed belongings. A fishing net, a fishing pole, and a worn down lyre. She placed them down surrounding her uncle and raised herself back up. 

We then started to place the stones on his body and after that the soil. We placed larger stones on his fresh grave and we both settled on our knees and leaned into each other's shoulders. Once she began to weep once more I wrapped an arm around her as we both looked at the newly finished grave. 

Twilight started from the early morning sun. Eføy looked over our shoulders and sighed. "Can I take a tent and stay with you for a while, please? I can't stay at this place right now."

"You didn't have to ask, I was going to bring it up to you."

"Thank you. Nøkken."


	7. Time Together.

Five days had passed and even though Eføy was still quite upset at least she was no longer sobbing and breathing uncontrollably.

This morning I found her snuggled up to her nose in pelts under the tent. The low early morning fog settled all around her and gave her an aura of secrecy. Finding her like this made my heart race with how beautiful she looked. I got closer to her and crouched down I then patted her curled legs to wake her up. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. I smirked at her and then stood up and dragged her out. She made an annoyed groan and she sat up glaring at me. Eføy made another groan rolled her eyes and fell back onto her bedroll. As I turned to leave hands grabbed my ankles and I lost my balance and landed on my stomach with a yelp. I could hear Eføy chuckling and soon enough her weight was straddling my narrow hips. 

I tried my best to look at her but the fall made my hair drape across my face.   
"Let me help you." She giggled as I felt her move closer as her hands glided to my face and parted my long mane. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her grin. I returned the gesture then smirked. She tilted her head and I quickly grabbed her and reversed our roles before she could get off. She gave a surprised gasp when I did that but calmed when our eyes met. My yellow eyes like candlelight and her eyes like young storm clouds looked into each other. Her face was a placid calm and mine I'm sure was slightly excited. My hands loosened around her wrists and she slipped them out and laid them by her sides.

My very long barely manageable hair fell around us again and surrounded us in shade. That was when Eføy did something I didn't expect. She reached up and lightly letting her fingertips graze over my face. She continued her path exploring my features as I watched her with fascination. Her eyes followed her fingers and my bottom lip twitched when they grazed over it. How badly I wanted to kiss her hand and then her pale lips. She felt bold and placed her entire hand against a side of my face and held it there. This wonderful moment ended when her eyes widened and she removed her hand quickly. She turned on her side and shook her head. My face fell at this as I got up from my position and rested on my knees. I sat rather hunched as she sat on her side facing away from me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You probably didn't like that." She glances back at me blushing.  
"I didn't mind." My voice is barely audible. In my mind, I could hear my dearest brother, Fossegrimen yelling: "Tell her how ya feel ye fool!" 

Shaking my head I stood up and offered her hand. She took it avoiding my eyes after she was up she left my presence in favor of a spot by the unlit fire pit she made. I sat by her and watched as she stared at her bare feet while rubbing her elbows uncomfortably. I attempted to pick some grass off of her back but she flinched at me. "The green grass will ruin the white. Besides, it's bothering me." She nodded in agreement and let me continued. I finished picking the grasses and leaf bits off of her and I noticed she looked distant. 

"Is something wrong?" I leaned slightly towards her.

"I... think I am. I don't know." She gave a defeated sigh. 

I furrowed my brow at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned close. "You miss your uncle, don't you?"

She leaned into me. "I do. There's nothing I can do now though. No trees grow to the sky you know." She smoothed out her dress.

Her gray eyes looked at me sadly. She snuggled into my chest and exhaled. I rested my chin on her head my free arm found its place at her side and I pressed closer to her. A few minutes of quiet solace ended abruptly when the sounds of horses could be heard in the trees. We both snapped our heads up and I let go of Eføy and dashed into the pond. 

I stayed close to the fallen log but close enough within earshot. I don't remember exactly what the men said but I know it was along the lines of people being worried because of Eføy or Askr not visiting the village. They saw the grave and were alarmed. A man asked her something along the lines of if she was “just getting out of the house to clear her head” she responded with a short answer. 

I heard hoof falls and I listened until they faded to come out. Eføy soon stood by the pond and watched as I climbed out opposite of her and looked back.  
I eyed her with worry. "Eføy, are you alright?" I tilted my head. Her lips turned up faintly as I walked to her. She looked up at me and hugged me which I gratuitously accepted. "They asked me if I was returning home yet." 

She looked up at me. "But I'm not leaving yet." 

I smiled and held her frame close.

As the days went by I spent my time watching Eføy either firing her bow or just her skinning animals or a simple walk and a late night swim together at the lake. Sometimes we would talk about our thoughts on things and we would consule each other when down.

I began to notice that our interactions were more physical and emotional. The way I would catch Eføy looking at me and sometimes the way she watched my body move when I demonstrated my athleticism to her. The way she would let one of her hands linger on my back after she brushed my knee-length hair or whenever she offered to rub my shoulders when I mentioned I was sore. She finally started to notice my advancements as well. Before she would just dismiss my touches as coming from a friend now, however, she would spare me a second glance and smirk. She would catch me looking her way as she bathed and would always play around with me as I messed with her during the time. She started to blush more when my compliments of her became more frequent.

Other times I would be sitting against a tree and she would join me with some furs. She would place them on us and she'd rest her head on my chest and drift to sleep. When we woke up we were always in each other's arms not daring to let go. Before we would start apologizing and keep an awkward distance from ourselves. Now, we either pulled away and sat side to side or we would continue to cuddle.

A month passed and I finally gained the courage to tell this beauty how I truly felt. I was currently laying under a tree with her across from me.  
"Eføy?"   
"Hmm?" I could tell she almost dozed off.  
"I have to ask you something. Please don't see me any other way if you don't agree with it. Please?"  
"Alright." She had a questioning tone with her voice.  
"Throughout my time of knowing you and spending time with you, we've come to see each other as friends." I heard her shuffle in the grass.

"Though, awhile back I started to see you in a different view, I started to love you. Eføy Folkevenn, do you want to join me and be more than friends?" 

She gasped. I closed my eyes and waited for the painful rejection. I heard her getting up and I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing the glow of sun touched leaves I saw Eføy standing over me on the left. I frowned, positive I would get a kick in the face but she smiled and laid down beside me. She rested her head and left hand on my chest. "Nøkken I would love to." She pecked me on the cheek. My eyes went wide and she rose her head up and looked me in the eyes. 

"You would? This isn't pitying?" 

"Well no it's not pity, I love you and I'll gladly spend my time with you."

"Why me? Look at me."

Her eyes softened. "You are perfect in my eyes." 

We pulled each other into a passionate kiss.


	8. Most Heated of Times.

The days following our union was the greatest and most happy of my life. We did the same things but it was more physical. When she fired a shot at the firing hide I would have my hands on her hips to help her keep center occasionally nipping and sucking at her neck much to her pleasure. 

The days we walked, we would pause at a view I embraced her from behind and we stood still resting and watching. Sometimes if the mood was hot I would sit against a tree while Eføy straddled me in the light of a warm lantern's light. She would place her hands on my chest and stare deeply into my eyes before we started to lip lock and fight for the dominance of our mouths. 

Light lemon. 🔻🗡

When Eføy did move back to her house I moved back to the lake and would visit her late in the night to join her in bed. The greatest thing to wake up to was her drowsy but happy expression or waking up to her sound asleep still laying on my bare chest. My most favorite memory back at my place, we became more intimate and I joined her to "bathe" she turned from me and undid her breast band looking over her shoulder at me seductively. As she turned she brushed her hair over her breasts and approached me. We would lock our lips and bite patches of our bodies and touch everywhere. She pulled away from me and removed her small clothes winking at me she stepped deeper until waist deep into the pond. As I joined her I assisted in lighting the four lanterns near the water. The darkness and added flame light made the spot very romantic. 

We finished the lighting and met each other in the middle of the pond. I parted her hair from her breast and I admired them and began to grip and I knead them. I then lowered myself and sucked her breasts. I could hear her gasp in pleasure as she cradled my head her hands slid away. She rubbed my back and shoulders as I felt her back arch. I increased my force of sucking and her hands were back on my head pushing my mouth wider on her. I moved to the other one and did the same. She pushed my head back up to look at me and our tongues started to fight once more for dominance. This time her tongue wasn't being submissive with mine and as I lifted her up legs wrapping around my waist using her new angle to the advantage to grab my face and shoved her tongue down my throat. I gagged but I was enjoying the sensation and grabbed her rear tighter. 

This was one of the times I wished I wasn't cursed so I would still have a penis. I just wanted Eføy to get more pleasure out of what we were doing. 

I carried her to a bank behind us and tried to place her on it. She was reluctant to let go of me but she complied. I gently nudged her to lay down when she did I lifted her lower body off the ground and plunged my tongue into her wet folds. I sucked, nipped, lapped, and fingered her vagina. She moaned and squirmed wildly as I relentlessly assaulted her sex. She pulled my hair, cursed, and scratched my shoulders. She bucked as she released and I was rammed in the mouth. I took a step back holding my mouth. I was alright and turned my attention to my dearest. She was breathing hard and was laying still drifting to sleep as her breathing calmed down.

End lemon. 🔺

I waded over to her and scooped her up. I left the pond and laid her down on the sheet of fabric she set out. She stirred awake briefly enough to gather it around her body. I helped her up and we walked to her house hand in hand after she gathered her strewn about garments. 

I joined her in bed and secured her in my arms underneath the woolen covers. I kissed her sleeping form on the forehead. "Don't ever leave me."


	9. The News.

The next day I awoke the gentle breeze grace my chest and face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to the door. There, I saw my sváss Eføy standing in the doorway eating a bread slice watching the early morning fog rise from the lake. She was wearing a deep blue long-sleeved dress and a black blanket around her shoulders. Her calm face contorted into a yawn as she turned towards the bed. She gave me a loving smile and in return, I smiled and rose from the bed. "Good morning Nøkken." We lovingly wrapped our arms around each other and I kissed the top of her head. We pulled away and Eføy finished her food. "Good morning Eføy."

She walked over to a chair where her uncle's bed used to be as she sat down she winced a tad bit. I took notice. "Are you alright?" My voice was full of concern. She managed to smile up at me. "Yes, I'm fine... just sore from last night." She blushed. I couldn't blush but I did my best to keep a straight face. I walked towards her got on my knees and laid my head on her lap my hands on her thighs. I could feel the sensations of her fingers running through my hair. I heard her close to my ear whisper. "You know how to use your fingers." She kissed my head and I smiled. "I liked the teeth more though my flower," I growled in agreement. 

I think I dozed off because of the next thing I remember Eføy's hand tapping me on the head. "Wake up. Wake up. Come on hvíld head. I can't stay here forever." I lifted my head up groggily. I turned my head and realized it must have been mid-morning. "Sorry," I muttered out as I stood. "It's alright you're just tired and it was early when you woke up. I head back to bed and looked at her with a smile rubbing one of my eyes. I settled on the warm bed and she came over to me and placed a kiss on my head. She walked away and I immediately closed my eyes and slept.

I woke back up to the smell of something cooking. I propped myself up and could see Eføy standing over a cooking spit stirring something. She looked back at me and smiled. "Have you rested well?"   
"Yes, I have. You don't mind this do you?"  
"I'm alright with it. You're tired." She turned all the way around and sat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on mine. "I love you Eføy."  
"I love you too."

Her face changed the expression to one of concerned curiosity. "Do you need a water source because it looks like your body is cracking?" Her eyes flittered up and down my arm quickly.  
I lifted my arm in front of my face and did take notice of the splintering and cracking.   
"Umm yeah, I think I should." She helped me out of bed and I made sure to quickly run to the lake and waded in. I didn't want to draw attention from guard's posts now did we? Especially since it's around noon.

I swam around under the depths occasionally watching my beloved move to and fro around the house that I could see anyway. At sunset I heard the distant clopping of horses I looked in said direction then snapped my head to Eføy. She took notice as well and stood in the doorway and stepped out as she must have known who was arriving. She signaled me to go hide and she started to walk towards the arriving company.

I ducked under and made my way to a deeper spot but within earshot.   
Though distorted this very exchange is still remember till this century. It was what changed my life forever.

"Eføy!" An excited man called out.

"Sven!" I heard Eføy greet in equal excitement.

"Eføy I'm happy to see you but I'm afraid us Speakers aren't here to share a meal and stories this time. I heard from the villagers about what happened to your Uncle. How are you holding up?"

She didn't answer instantly so I'm sure she was in thought. "I am alright now. I've been seeing someone and he has helped me cope."

"That's wonder-"

"Sven! Tell her what's happening in Sviar!" A man in the party ordered.

I felt my heart fall and my breathing faltered. 'Oh no.'

"Eføy, there's this group of people called the Odin's Valda. They're people who were given a blessing by Odin and who are sworn to protect Freyja's harp. They're killing worshipers of Näck due to his treachery."

"Wha.. What?!" How I wanted to rise up and comfort her.

"What did Näck do?"

"My sources told me that the Valda say that he tried to take the harp and erase The Midgardians."

"Oh gods." Eføy let our breathlessly.

"Tell her what became of Näck." I heard another woman say. 

"Very well." Sven sounded like he was going to regret speaking.

"Näck was stripped of his powers. He is seriously burned mainly in the eyes and hands. He sought us out. He told us that when he recovers that if we give him the harp he'll use it to end the Valda to spare us. Until then we need to stay hidden from the cult. Eføy please do something with your altar. For your safety."

"I... I will. Thank you for telling me Sven. Stay safe."

"We will try. I've been speaking to Näck he's still very hurt but he assured me that he will be healed sometime soon. Him being immortal I'm not entirely sure if soon is the same as ours. I will let you know Eføy. Gipta gœfa."

"Gipta gœfa Sven. Stay safe."

I heard the horse leave moments after. Like before I waited till the sounds receded completely until I left to her side. I made my way hastily out of the water and her alarmed eyes met mine. She quickly walked to me and hugged me tight. I returned the favor.   
"Eføy don't be afraid I'll protect you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I need to hide my altar piece for your brother. Come inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sviar is apparently the old Norse word used for Sweden back in those times. I couldn't find the records of it for the 5th century so I'm using Viking Era words for it. Same with the various other words you've read throughout this book. In my old Norse dictionary I am using there's various versions of the same word so yeah. It might be different from what you may have learned. Valda means chosen. The Odins Valda are a group of people you can kind of encounter in the game. They're either trees or dead. They lived in a village called Helburg that was secluded in Sweden. The town was abandoned by the 1940s and in 2017 when the game takes places you'll only see remnants of what happened to them and the normal villagers.


	10. The Visit.

A few hours had burned away and Eføy had planted her altarpiece to my brother away from sight under a tiny compartment in the wall and was now sitting nervously on our bed. She was twiddling her thumbs and shifting around uncomfortably. Her faded blue dress was disheveled and wrinkled from work and her not straightening it out. The light from Máni shined through the still open door and bathed everything in a slight glow. The light made her look like a rå. 

I was looking at her with the same emotions since I didn't know what would happen to her if the Valda found out about her. I was concerned about what the townspeople would say to them if they came looking for my twin's worshippers. I got up from the chair in front of the bed. She barely acknowledged my presence even as I wrapped my arms around her to try my best to ease her anxiety. I kissed the top of her head looked at her for a reaction for some seconds and then kissed her cheek. She got up and closed the door then lit a fire. 

She returned to me and let out a sigh. She looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm afraid Nøkken. What will happen to us?"  
My expression faltered but I quickly straightened myself out for her sake. "We'll be alright Eføy, no one is going to harm us. If they try anything I'll protect you. I promise." My right hand found itself on her left cheek. Her petal soft skin cool to the touch from worry. She leaned into my touch and we eventually kissed. I pulled away and kissed her forehead. She pressed her hands onto my chest and lightly rubbed. 

"I love you." She rested her face against my chest.   
"So do I," I told her as I rubbed her back and head. I laid down and took her with me. I snuggled close to her body as she laid on top of me not moving once. Her head fit comfortably under my chin and before I knew it she was asleep. 'That was quick, I guess stress pulls you down.'

After that, I felt my lids grow heavy and I joined her in rest. I wasn't sure how long I was out but when I awoke Eføy and I were covered with a blanket and she was snuggled against my body with my arm around her. She was shivering slightly for some reason. I was about to go back to bed until I felt a bing in my mind. A tilted my head to the odd yet familiar sensation. I opened my eyes wide... Näcken.   
'Could he really be here,' I thought. 'How'd he find me?'

I kept looking to the door to back at Eføy then back at the door. 'Should I see him? I guess so in light of recent news. If I talk to him I could better protect Eføy.' If it meant to protect her I will do whatever I can. I love my brother but I hoped he would have something useful to tell me.

I gently lifted Eføy from my body and slid my arm from out under her. She grunted but was still asleep I pulled the blanket to her shoulders so she wouldn't stir from a draft. I left the hut and silently closed the door. I nervously made my way following the panging to my brother. As I continued along the shore away from the village the panging grew in intensity until my head began to hurt. 

The first thing I noticed in the distance was a light glow and what looked like a blonde haired naked woman standing on ceremony with her arms crossed. She seemed like she was facing my direction. As I grew near the woman hunkered down about to attack but stood straight as she figured out who I must be. She turned from me and went to the source of the glow and then returned back to her spot.

I jogged the distance between us and I realized that woman was Huldra's more neutral sister Skogsrå; the forest spirit. I quickly assumed she must have found Näcken and is taking care of him. She smiled warmly as I passed and I spared a glance at her hollow back. I heard her keep pace behind me. The glow was coming from these lily pads the blossoms they bore glowed white and varied in size. 

Skogsrå walked towards me she very obviously seemed to be judging me and was most likely debating if I was to be trusted or not. She tilted her head waiting for a question she sensed I was about to ask. So I asked it: "Where is my brother?" 

She perked up and pointed at the ring of lilies. "He's treating himself but he's also letting out sonar for you." A smooth but raspy voice sounded out.  
"Thank you. Treating himself?"  
"Water helps the Nix heal. You didn't know that?" She gave me a quizzical look and tilted her head.   
I chuckled slightly. "No, actually I've never been injured badly enough."  
She nodded in understanding. 

She was about to speak more when we both heard something breaching the water. I snapped my head and could see my brother's head and shoulders poking out from the water. 

He turned his head to where he thought I was. "Hello brother."

The panging has now ceased as my brother stood completely out of the water and with his companion's assistance made his way to a large stone on the shore surrounded by a fingers length of water. He sat down and patted Skogsrå on the shoulder and she left back to her post. I had to admit I really wished I will never be on her bad side. She is properly intimidating just as she is stunning.

I sat in front of my brother on another large stone. His head just limply faced the water bandages wrapped securely around his eyes. His palms faced upward and were as well covered in linen. I was concerned and I wanted to hug him tightly against me. Knowing him he would probably push me off and say he was fine. Though I knew he wanted to hold on.

I looked at him. "How did you find me?"

"Well, Skogsrå told me you weren't at the pond I normally visited you at so we assumed you are at this lake."

"Makes sense."

He nodded and faced down at the water again. He looked so terrible.

"Brother?" I gave him a worried look. He lifted his head in the direction of my voice and gave me a head tilt. "I'm alright" as if he was reading my mind. "My face is still sore and stinging but it's not as bad as it was."

I was relieved but still wary. "Usually you heal rather fast. What's different about this time?"

He visibly grimaced and took a deep breath. "Well for starters while I'm still immortal my "godliness" was detached from me. That and another immortal is what harmed me." 

"I'm sorry Näcken."

"It's alright. It was my fault for thinking that harlot Freyja would love me. What she did for rejection was too far."

"You tried to steal the harp just because she rejected you?" I am astonished at how stupid my brother acted.

He was visibly annoyed by the view of his posture. "I was alright with the rejection but one of her damn daughters lied about me to her. Claiming I tried to rape her and self-harmed her body to make it look like we struggled." Gritting his sharp teeth. 

Though he could not see me I opened my mouth in awe. "What did Freyja do?"

"She grabbed ahold of me, strung me up and lashed me until I blacked out. I woke up to Odin waking me up. Despite what I told them as well as what my friends said I was still kicked out of the Asgard. I stayed at dad's for a while but I went back wanted to get the harp. My intention was to never harm anyone else just Freyja but that didn't stop Odin from taking my powers and Freyja mutilating my face!" He yelled breathing heavily.

He calmed himself down and started up again. "I recently found out for some ignorant reason that Odin decided it would be better to keep the harp here on Midgard and the humans that received it now call themselves the Odin's Valda. How cute. My Speakers have been informed me that the Valda have started killing off innocents that worship me. They have no part in this and don't deserve this." He sighed and shook his head. His black hair dangled further over his face. 

"They don't. Some Speakers have come by and spoke to my love." 

Näcken's head jerked up. 'Well, he's alarmed.' 

"I'm so sorry." Sounding surprisingly genuine.

"Don't be. You didn't know this would happen. I'll try my best to keep her safe. I just hope that nothing happens to her. I love her."

"What's her name?" Another head tilt.

"Her name is Eføy. If I lost her I wouldn't know what to do."

"She'll be fine Nøkken. As long as there's no one going behind her back in the village." He loosely pointed in the direction of the village. "There is a village there right?"

"Yes."

"I honestly assumed Skogsrå was messing with me. She does that to me sometimes. I'm sorry this is so awkward I just wanted to see you. Is everything else alright with you?"

"Besides the risk of my lover being murdered yeah everything is fine."

He grimaced again. "I'm sorry again. I should leave."

"No I'm sorry, you feel bad already and me speaking like that isn't the best thing to do. I'm happy to see you I truly am." 

"As am I." He gave me a creepy smile but couldn't help it.

I got up from the rock and waded over to him. He heard me coming and gently reached his arms out to feel where I would be. I stopped just shy of his hands and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He gasped and I was pleasantly surprised he didn't attempt to pull away. He simply relaxed and returned the hug. 

"I have to go Nøkken I don't want to somehow endanger you and your human by staying around." He pulled away raised two fingers and grazed my cheek with them. He let his hand drop. "Skogsrå we need to go."

The blonde turned around and walked over to my brother and helped him off the rock. I backed away and watched her guide him away and further up the beach and out of my sight. 

Though it was a short meeting I was able to speak to him about important issues. My mind automatically fled back to Eføy and I left to our house.


	11. Unease.

I quietly opened the door and was glad to see that Eføy hadn't stirred much. She was laying on her belly her face peaceful as the blankets.

I crawled into the bed with her and fluffed up some of the bed hay before laying snug against her. She moved a bit and let out a sigh. "Where were you?" 

"I was just out for a walk dearest. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

Though she fell back asleep I remained awake. The thoughts on what I should say to her and if I should gnaw at my insides. I didn't want to cause her more fear than what she was already in. The thing that kept surfacing back up was what my twin said. "As long as there's no one going behind her back in the village." That did not put my mind at ease. People do things for their own survival and especially if there's some form of payment involved.

I felt sick just thinking about her being taken away from me and slaughtered like a sow. I shook my head trying to not think about it. I kissed her cheek and settled back down. I took a deep breath and attempted to sleep. I hugged her as if she would fade away and me holding her kept her in place. "I love you," I whispered and closed my eyes on the verge of tears. 

When I did fall asleep I had a nightmare. In the dream, everything was blurry and muffled. I was walking dizzily towards my pond. When I reached the area I could hear myself scream a muffled 'No.' I ran towards the pond and there Eføy was hung in the air by her arms and legs to logs in the ground. Blood running down from her chest and throat staining the white gown crimson. I dropped to my knees and started to violently cry and beg to the Æsir to bring her back. 

In the dream, I started to hear Eføy's voice. "Wake up. Wake up! You need to get up!" My eyes opened to Eføy sitting on the bed shaking me. She was clearly alarmed by me crying in my sleep. I sat up and pulled her into my arms. I was still sniffling and the tears still coming forth. "What happened? I heard you scream no." She nuzzled into my neck. I was silent for a moment but I finally answered. "I dreamed of your death." I hugged her tighter while rubbing her back. 

She pulled away and guided her hands to cup my face. "It's alright. I'm here and nothing is going to happen." She kissed me. 

My hands took hers in mine and I just gave her this pathetic look. "How can you be so sure? People like you are being killed like animals."

She just kissed me on the forehead and stood up. "I'm going to the village for a while. There are things I need to pick up. I'll see you then." 

I nodded and stood up as she left the hut and down the path to the village. "Please be safe," I whispered to myself. I turned around and sat back into a chair. When that didn't help me calm down I decided to get up and make sure that the compartment where she hid Näcken's altarpiece wasn't obviously a hidden space.

I wasn't sure how long Eføy would be in the village so I decided that maybe a swim in my pond would ease my nerves. The lake was nice but it wasn't home to me. I left the place and walked through the forest till I reached the pond.

I took a step in and slowly waded in till I was up to my shoulders. I treaded water for awhile letting the cold water flow between my fingers and watched as my hair spread out across the reflective surface like a cloud of ink. I dunked myself under and ran my fingers through my hair and sunk to the floor of the pond. I was starting to feel way better and soon enough I realized it was late noon. I pulled myself up on a bank and laid down. My yellow eyes stared up at the now pink and yellow sky. Its beauty was soothing. 

"I guess it would be best if I return to Eføy." I got up and was met with the sight of the latter walking to me. I waited for her to reach me and when she did a hand placed itself upon my chest. I looked away because every time I made eye contact with her I instantly thought of her eyes devoid of life hung up like a hide on a tanning rack. 

She lifted her arms around my shoulders and brought me to her. "I love you. If something does happen to know that it's not your fault. Promise me you will move on after I am gone? If I'm gone?" 

I hugged her close to me. "I'll try."

We turned to leave back home and we heard the twigs snap and what sounded like running. We both stopped and I felt Eføy's hands tighten around my arm. "Maybe it was just an animal?" I shakily let out. "Yes, just an animal." She didn't seem convinced but went with it.

"Just stay here Eføy. I'll get the tents and we can leave for another village. Alright?"

She gave me an uneasy look but she nodded in agreement. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and left.


	12. Fleeing.

I made my way to the hut and I froze. There was a group of people were roaming around Eføy's hut. Some inside and some outside. A woman rushed quickly outside holding something in her hands. Two of the men outside ran to her. They observed what was being held and one of the men waved his arm in the air and the group gathered together and walked back to the village.

'Oh no.' My heart was racing as I watched the people move further and further down the shore and eventually turned to specs as they entered the village. I got up from my crouched position and ran down and into the hut.

I grabbed her tent and bow as well as a spare dress. I bundled it all in my arms and bolted back up into the forest.

When I returned to our temporary settlement Eføy was sitting patiently under a tree. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as I drew closer to her. I knelt beside her and placed the items next to her. She finally snapped out of her trance and smiled at me. I sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and closed her eyes. "I think we need to get further away Nøkken. For our own safety."

"I agree. I saw people searching for your place."

She looked up at me clearly concerned. "Did they take anything?"

"I think so, I saw a woman cupping something in her hands. She alerted the other people and they all left for the village."

"Well, that obviously isn't a good sign. Let's rest here a bit and then go somewhere alright?"

"Of course Eføy."

After Eføy went to sleep for about an hour I woke her up and she began to fold the tent to a square shape and handed it to me. She put on her cloak and fastened her quiver to her waist and bow over her shoulder. We were set all we needed to do was walk and never look back. I took my hand in her and we both gave the pond one last look over and we began our journey.

We didn't know exactly where to go but we walked in the opposite direction of the village. As we made our way through the forest we leaned further into each other. We were tired but we needed to put as much distance between us and them as we could so we supported our weight against us in an attempt to keep us awake. 

We walked for two days taking rests in between. After the night fell the second day it was very dark from the more dense forest. We had the light from the moon to guide us and the light gave the forest a very eerie and gray looking wash. Judging by the way Eføy was alert I assumed her mental alarms were at their most high. That, of course, made me nervous. She is a hunter would know when something was around.

Eventually, we stopped by a huddle of brambles. Eføy pulled away from me and squatted down to get a closer look. I tilted my head. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Well there's enough room to crawl under and these bushes will give us enough cover to be hidden from any who search. I'll go in first to check it out." She smiled up at me and then looked away to low crawl through.

I watched as she disappeared completely and heard her scoot around until she came back out without her cloak and stood. "There's a lot of room beer there. I placed my cloak down on the grass in there so it will be somewhat comfortable. You first."

I nodded and lowered myself to crawl in. I scowled as the brambles thorns snagged and broke off into my hair. Luckily the crawl wasn't that long so I was at least happy with that. I laid on my side and Eføy soon followed. She snuggled with her back to and I let her lay on my arm. The bushes have enough room to fit in moving but they were still semi cramped but to me, it added a sense of safety. Eføy's breathing began to deepen until she was lightly snoring.

I snuggled closer to her and rested my head against hers. She stirred a bit and made a sound of content. It wasn't long until I joined her in rest. 

It was early dawn when I awoke to hear voices. I was about to raise my head to wake Eføy but her hands quickly moved to my mouth. 'Good she's already awake.' I assumed she thought I was going to speak. She and I just continued to watch the feet of people pace around. We both watched the bottom hems of white robes stop as a man began to speak.

"What does this bitch even look like?"

"She's a redhead with a scar on her face and carries a bow." A woman said.

"That's descriptive." Another man spoke.

"Well, that's the only thing we have to go on by." Said a woman with a gravely voice.

"From what the child said that saw her last he stated she was with the false god's brother. We have to watch out for that one. When we see them we need the steel nets out." I assumed this is the man in charge since we could both see the hem of another robe walking to the center of where the people stood. "For now let's regroup with the others and try to find out where they two will be heading." With that, the people began to walk out of view. 

'This is the Odins Valda.' I was sure Eføy was thinking the same.

Even though we no longer heard the Valda we still laid still and quiet. Eføy removed her hand from my mouth and I settled back against her. I was scared and no doubt she was also. We didn't speak for the rest of that day. What was there to be spoken? We just laid there moving from time to time before resting again. 

The times Eføy and I made eye contact I could see her thoughts. She was very likely thinking of what to do.

It was sunset when we decided to leave our little shelter. "Eføy." I began. She looked up at me from the stump she sat upon. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Where do you want to go?"

Her head dropped. "I'm not sure. We just need to get as far away as we can. Lay low for as long as we need. Again, I'm not sure where we need to go Nøkken."

I knelt in front of her and clasped her hands and attempted to meet her gaze. "Look, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well, there are plenty of nut trees around here. Their husks can be used to dye your hair. Maybe you'll be a little safer."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's look for said husks."

I helped her to her feet and we started our search. I was surprised to find that the walnut husks were plenty nearby. That was a blessing I think. We gathered the more ripe husks and I sat Eføy down and began to massage her scalp with the juices. Soon enough her once red hair was now a very deep muddy brown.

She looked even more fine in my opinion from the change and smiled at her. "How does it look, love?" 

"It looks lovely. When it dries it might lighten. Do you want to keep going?"

"It will be dark soon let's stay one more night and leave at first light."

"Alright. After you." I motioned to the location of the brambles.

She stood and walked ahead of me I closely following. We crawled inside and waited out the night.


	13. My Darkened Heart.

Early the next day Eføy and I reached the village early in the morning and I stopped. I scanned the area and could not see a source of water anywhere nearby.   
I didn't know where to go and I looked over at Eføy to see what she was doing. She was gazing at the village with her hand over her brow. 

She dropped her hand and sighed looking at me. "I'll go down to the village and ask if I could maybe stay in the walls. Though, I think I should lay low. What do you think?" She tilted her head.  
"I think you should lay low. Though, if questions start being asked just come up with a story and stick with it. Please be safe Eføy." She smiled and began to walk down to the village.

I watched her go inside the walls and I started to look for a stream or something to rest in. I went further into the forest but kept an eye on how close I was to the village in case something arose. I went up a hill and behind an overhang. This spot looked like a good hiding place. I just hope no hunters stop here. I sat and began fiddling with my hair. It was around midday when I heard something walking nearby. I froze and scooted more close to the stone. "Are you here?" I sighed in relief. It's Eføy. "I'm here." I stepped out and in front of her. "So, I spoke with the chief. He says I'm allowed to stay here. He's letting me pitch a tent inside of the walls. I'm not sure what you're going to do though." 

"I'll be just fine Eføy. I'll just keep searching for a water source." She pulled me into a hug and our lips met. We separated and she headed back down to the village. "Watch over her," I whispered to myself. I headed deeper into the forest and finally met a creek. I waded into it and laid down. It had been a long course of events. I needed to rest.

I awoke late in the night to the faint screaming of a woman. 'Eføy?!'  
I bolted upright and followed the sound of the screams. I could see torchlight in the distance and charged it. I was close but then I tripped over something. I quickly looked back at what happened and saw a man with arrows stuck in his chest. 'At least she's fighting.' I recovered and kept following the light.

I passed more arrow ridden bodies as I ran through the forest. Until I saw something I didn't want to see. I stopped dead in my tracks. Eføy's cloak torn and on the ground. Her bow and arrows a few yards away. 'No. Please, Gods no.' I picked up my speed. Rage fueling me.

I broke free from the forest and rammed into the nearest human. He went down with little resistance and a muffled screamed. I bit the throat out of this filth and turned my attention to the large men who had Eføy down on the ground. 'There is two where's the rest? It doesn't matter they're going down!' I sprinted at the man with the spear lowering at Eføy. 

He heard me coming and whirled around trying to stab me. I grabbed the shaft of the spear and managed to break the wooden stick. The other man grabbed me as well as the spearman and wrestled me to the ground. I felt a sharp pain rush through my body. One of the men stabbed me in my side. I could see past them and saw Eføy regaining consciousness. She shook her head and looked at me with fear. "Eføy run!" She wasted no time in fleeing. Before she was even out of sight an arrow struck her in the back. Her scream piercing my ears. I was too shocked to speak. My heart was sinking. I struggled even harder against the men but I was nothing compared to their heavier bodies. A figure appeared above me and slammed a stone against my skull. 

When I awoke I could feel a burning pain all over my body. I tried my best to open my eyes but they felt like stone. After struggling for a bit I forced opened them. I was face down and I could hear people talking around me. "What shall we do to him?" A man asked. "Isn't he the creatures brother?"  
"Yes, but he is weak. He won't be able to do much. Besides he's trapped under there." Another man spoke.   
"Let's get back to the Shaman. She shall be happy to hear about the end of the creature's followers." Said a woman sounding way too happy.

The end of the creature's followers? 'Eføy!' I tried to get up. When I did that I screamed as the steel seared my back. "Oh look he's getting up." The other two laughed. That was a wrong move. I pushed past the pain and ripped the net off me. I cut down the surprised Valda before they could draw their daggers. I looked down at the mess I made of them. It was satisfying to see the crimson of my enemies spilled everywhere.

She needed me. I have to save her. I turned around and could see the place where Eføy fell. She wasn't there. There was a blood trail on the tan grasses. I started to run following the trail. "Please be alive please be okay." I kept saying that mantra until I arrived. As soon as I looked up at the largest tree I dropped to my knees in horror.

There she was hanging by her throat by a rope on a tree limb. Her dress ripped open exposing her cut open stomach. My cry of grief echoed throughout the land. 

Have you ever been so distraught you just feel anger and grief all at once? Like you want to scream and hit until what you lost is returned but you know you'll never get it back. Yeah. That's what I felt when the woman I love was strung up like a gutted stag. When I managed to cut her down I kept screaming and crying to the point where I just dry heaved. I sat there clutching my beautiful mortal in my arms. I rocked and rocked hoping in futile she'd be alive still. 

Hours passed and it was the evening of the next day. I might as well start to bury her. I kissed her on the forehead and carried her away from the hanging tree and I walked and walked. Eventually, I came across a beautiful grove with wildflowers and the plants of her namesake: ivy. I placed her under the branches of a low hanging tree and ran off. My intention was to find her belongings and bury them with her but when I turned I saw a young landwight. He was clutching her bow and arrows as well as having a long length of fabric trailing him. It was a bittersweet moment. I gingerly picked up the items from him and he faded into nothingness.

It took hours but I finally made a hole deep enough to lay her to rest in. I place Eføy in her cloak and rested her on the faded red sheet. I wrapped her up in it and gently placed her in the hole. I placed her bow and arrows there with her. I piled stones on her body and then covered it with dirt. The flattest rock I could find served as a marker to where she now sleeps. I wept once more on my knees. Eventually, exhaustion overcame me and I fell asleep.

I don't remember much about waking up I vaguely remember walking through the forest. I found the river that feeds the lake I stayed at and I sat down on a log. I brought my knees close and lowered my head. I didn't want this to be real but it was very much a thing. Hours passed and I got the idea to call my brother. This is all his fault. 

I sliced my hand on a sharp rock and let my blood drip into the water. Soon enough my sibling came. "Nev," I growled. My blinded brother stiffened while standing in the river. He knew that if I call him by his birth name he's doomed. "This is all your fault!" I rammed into him and started to strangle him. "This is your fault!" I slammed his scrawny body into the river stones. "You did this! She's dead because of you!"

My brother tried to push me off but couldn't. "I... didn't... do it." I didn't notice it but she grabbed a rock and hit me. My head spun as I staggered to my feet. Nev was coughing and sputtering. He got up and I could sense some of his lost power resurge. "I did nothing to her. What happened wasn't my doing. I didn't know my followers would be killed because of me. In case you've forgotten, I was sealed in an ice burg for thousands of years. How could I know this would be to the people who worship me!? Are you a dolt!" 

I just stood there watching my brother. "I was just angry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
My twin scoffed. He melted back into the water and I was once again alone. I started to walk up the bank to wherever the river would take me.


	14. After Effects.

Three years after my beloved Eføy's death my brother appeared once more. "My dear brother." I looked up from surprise. There Nev stood his green eyes glowing and with a psychopathic smile. "What a sad hand fate has dealt you. I think it's time the humans have some pain of their own. Let's take it up a notch. I try to get the harp and you handle the killings here." My twin lowered himself to my level and placed his hands on my lap.

I simply nodded. My anger was still fresh. Someone has to pay. Be it the descendants of the Valda or whoever else. No one else matters. Nothing else matters. So a became the fabled water monster that drowns people. To the Christians, I was a soulless human looking for Heaven. To the Vikings, I was a carnivorous swamp fiend. I killed so many and ate just as many.

At that time in history thousands of years ago I was angry. Broken. Those feelings make you do horrible things. Now in the modern world where we're just stories I've settled down. I've met a lovely Marmennill my relationship with him going on three centuries now. I have two beautiful nephews and all that good stuff. Though I love them all the void where Eføy left my heart will never heal.  
She was what humans call a soul mate. 

Sometimes I stand in the forest and think of her laughter.


	15. Explaining my Alternate Universe.

Explaining my Unforgiving: ANH universe.

(There are a few other fanfic writers for this game but they usually do one-shots. I'm the only one that actually does full things as far as I know.)

So when it comes to my book universe. The events that take place before and after Unforgiving are AU. I have things still true to the actual game and real-world lore but I also make some of my own up. Just like any fanfic writer. 

For example, we know Dwarves are a thing post creation story. (Game lore) So why can't elves? I have them and dwarves as the original common creatures. Then I have the Gods that came before Odin and the Æsir. Like Bor and Bestla and I have the more important Giants.  
As well as the lesser Germanic Gods. Around that time period, Näcken and Nøkken are born/created by Aegir as weapons. One child is weak and shows little promise while the other one Näcken shows great potential and is used. 

Centuries after that all happens. Odin is born and is Bor decides that Näcken's usefulness is over. That and he's too powerful. Bor goes to kill him after blocking his full power. Though Aegir intervenes and instead they compromise. He is instead sealed away in an ice prison. Aegir creates two more sons that are more docile. They didn't really show any potential so he sent them to Midgard and Alfhiem.

Thousands of years later the game's creation story happens. All that good stuff. 

In the fifth century, Näcken is cast out. At that time Nøkken and the Huntress is happening. 

(Game lore.) In the 1940s the town of Helburg and its citizens are lost to time due to Skogsrå and the Giant. The efforts to stop Näcken works. 

In 2017 the event of Unforgiving a Northern Hymn take place. Linn comes out of the loop for the first time. Two months after this my story about Skogsrå happens. (Don't have a name so let me know your ideas.)

In 2020 the story End of Gods takes place. It's about Ragnörak.

In 2040 The Amalgam takes place. 

The story Run for Cover happens as well. It's about Fossegrim and his family.


End file.
